This invention relates to multi-point door latches and more particularly to a multi-point door latch especially suitable for use with sliding doors.
In a typical sliding patio door installation, the door is maintained in a latched and/or locked condition by a latch mounted in the lock face of the stile of the sliding door and having a single hook or other latching element coacting with a keeper structure on the associated door jamb. Whereas these so called single point constructions are satisfactory for most installations, there is increasing need and demand for more security with respect to sliding patio doors to preclude forced entry. In an effort to increase the latch security, so-called multi-point latches have been developed and utilized in which more than one latching element engages the keeper structure of the jam to provide a more secure latching arrangement and provide more security against forced entry. Whereas these multi-point latch structure do increase the strength of the latch and thereby guard against forced entry, they tend to be very complicated and expensive and further, are difficult to install since they require substantial modification of the stile of the sliding door to accommodate the latch.